


Night Falling

by sskinner155



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: Rhonda knows there is something wrong with the group of kids, the Cullens, but she's to busy getting her own life back on track to be worried about them. However an unlikely friendship with the youngest may pull her further into a world of mystery that she had never imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

Rhonda

Mrs. Huck was being wheeled to the outer patio, she always preferred being outside and while it was over cased there was no call for rain. The young nurse locked the wheels in place turning to the gray-haired women.

"How's this Mrs. Huck?" I mimicked following the moments of her mouth in a ridiculous impression of a voice I had never heard.

"Just perfect dear if you're completely fine with me burning alive." I followed with my Mrs. Huck impression; I did know her voice regrettable so. When I first arrived at the rehabilitation center I had to spend several days sharing a room with the women and her shrill, demanding, patronizing voice. Why is it when you become old you become mean.

I laid back into my pillow board at what the window had showed me. I wouldn't have to spend much long here Mrs. Yang was going to pick me up after work today. About time after spending nearly three weeks in the Cleveland hospital then another two here I was getting stir crazy. I hated being inside in general, I was contained, hidden and trapped. The hospital made it worst the perfect white walls, the locked windows the sterile smell, the beeping and buzzing of the machines. I fought the urge to get up and walk out of this place. I had attempted to once before and it hadn't gone over well.

I wouldn't get very far. I wiggled my recently pained toes (Reina's going) It was the only part of my right leg visible in the purple cast. Going all the way up to my thigh. My right arm also sported a medical wrap one that I would most likely have for the rest of my life, to help with flare ups according to Dr. Roff. In the end despite how banged up I looked now I was luck no serious head trauma and the internal bleeding had been stopped without complications. But Lord did it take forever for bones to heal.

The creek in the door brought my attention. A young man in a lab coat and clip board, he must be an intern there is no way someone that young could be a doctor.

"Good afternoon Miss Garden, I'm Dr. Cullen I'll be reviewing your chart and final checkup before we get you out of here." He smiled. His voice was like velvet.

"Where's Dr. Roff?"

"He had an emergency with another patient he asked me to handle your case on my first day and just going over some basic rules before we set you free. Considering you've been here for so long I'm sure you're ready to be back in your own home." My lips thinned at the mentioned of my home. He began to drabble on about my medication and proper care to prevent further injury. I tuned out his words having heard it several times and really focused on him. He claimed to be a doctor, yet it seemed impossible. Model would suite him better, amber eyes, flawless skin, youthful face. He was gorgeous, but it wasn't right something about him was…

"Odd." He had stopped taking and I realized I had spoken. "Ah..Sorry I didn't mean to say that,"…Out loud. He chuckled lightly not bothered by comment.

"Okay let me take a look at you." He went through the normal routine that the nurse usual took care of, while asking me the same usual question. 'Have you had any dizziness, nausea, pain?' And my answered were always no, fastest way to get out of here I assumed. "Well then Miss Garden you are free to go. Someone will be by to pick you up?"

"Yea, she gets off work soon."

"Well you most certainly can wait here just stop by the nurse's station on your way out." I nodded to the doctor as he handed me my prescription note. “They’ll set you up for your next appointment.” He gave me a kind smile before walking out the door. 

"He is definitely odd," His perfect face, his graceful walk, and captivation voice. But he was rather nice too so give and take.

I stared up at the ceiling, Mrs. Yang would call me when she got here. I settled on taking a nap. A violin strum echoed. I grabbed my phone even though I knew it wasn’t it. It sounded again and slowly took on a tune. It was coming from one of the other rooms, but I knew my neighbors couldn’t play the violin at least not with their recovery. The song unlocked a part of my brain one that hadn’t been opened in so long with it came the smell of musk and pine, rain on my skin and my grandpa’s voice. 

Country Roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain momma  
Take me home, Country Roads  
I hear her voice, In the mornin’ hour she calls me  
The radio reminds me of my home far away  
And drivin’ down the road I get a feelin’  
That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday

I sang with the violin. The same way I had with my grandpa before his passing, this was his favorite song and one I knew well. When it ended a melancholy came over me. I hadn’t listened to that song in so long. 

The door swung opened, my heart stopped. Had I relapsed? Was I dying? The women before me was an angle. A beautiful heart shaped face, big brown eyes a slight blush to her pale cheeks. Long reddish-brown ringlets that was pulled up way from her face but still ran down her back. 

“Where you the one singing?” She asked in a song like voice.

“Yes.” I then noticed she had a violin in her slender arm. “I didn’t mean to interpret.” Her eyes sparked, and a smile took over.

“You have an amazing voice.” I blushed at the complement. “My names Nessie Masen. I just moved to the area.” She extended her arm.

“Ah…Rhonda Garden. Do you work here?” 

“Oh no my P…Uncle does. I like to play music for some of patient.” 

“Dr. Cullen.” I asked.

“How’d you know?”

“Lucky guest.” There was no way two strictly beautiful people weren’t related. “I’m sorry if I interrupted.”

“No, your singing is great. I was wondering if you would like to join me I usually play accompany to a piano, but he couldn’t come today so I’m solo.”

“No.” I said fast, and she did little to hide her disappointment. “It just I don’t sing in front of people. Why do you play for the patients?” I asked quickly taking the spot off of me.

“To cheer them up. Music makes people feel better in general and live music is the best. It’s not much but I can tell it makes people happy.” She gave a smile, a heart stopping one that carried up to her eyes. “What would you like me to play for you?” She asked setting her violin on her shoulder.

“You don’t have to.”

“It is what I come here for.” I bit my lip thinking.

“Country Roads.” 

“Again? This song is very popular in this area.” She paused and then began to start playing. Her face was still as her bow strummed the strings her fingers delicately dancing on the neck of the violin. The sound opened the memories again she played more beautify then my grandpa, but I could hear him in her music. Sitting on a barrel watching the rain from the shed as he thumped his foot to the tune playing away on his violin. There was a weight in my throat and I felt the tear leave my eye. 

Nessie herself seemed lost in the music. Pulled into it as she played being filled by it, like it was her life. If it were possible her music made her more beautiful. She ended softly opening her eyes.  
“I’ve never had people cry after I preform.” My good hand went to my face. Tears were streaming out of my eyes.

“Sorry it’s just this song reminds me of my grandpa. He played the violin too. This was his favorite song.”

She gave a polite smile. “It reminds me of my grandpa too. I used to play it for him all the time, much to my father’s despise he hates country.”

“He’s in a bad area for that.” I laughed. “Most listen to country, in small town Ohio.”

“Trust me whenever I’m mad at him I play ‘The devil came down to Georgia’ in a loop.” Her laugh was airy contrasted by my own.

There was a knock at the door. “Come in.” 

“Sorry I’m late.” Mrs. Yang said stopping when she saw Nessie. “Was I interrupting?”

“No I was just heading out. I hope you enjoyed the song and have a speedy recovery.” I gave her nod of thanks Mrs. Yang gapping at her as she headed out. 

“Who was that?”

“Nessie Masen. I’m positive she’s related to Dr. Cullen is some way.”

"Oh she must be one of Dr. Cullen's daughters. Nice couple him and his wife Esme." Daughter? There is no way that Dr. Cullen was old enough to have kids her age. "He and his wife have several adopted children." She clarified seeing my face. 

“She called him her uncle.”

“Oh it’s the youngest then.”

We commed a nurse who brought a wheel chair and the two helped me get into it. Stopping at the nurse station only to be held up as the two behind the desk gushed over the new Dr. Cullen and how lucky I was as his first patient. After a bit we were finally able to get my paper work and leave. The nurse wheeled me down to the parking garage but then we were on our own. Slowly we made it to her car. I looked to the short women as she helped me into the car. Despite being the one in the cast I felt bad for making her do all the work. 

"Now since school started a few weeks ago Carson has gathered all your homework and classwork and I've talked to all the teachers and they all understand and are willing to extend their deadlines." After some other small talk Mrs. Yang had turned up the radio—country— after listening to Nessie play live it didn’t hold my interest. I chose to tune it out and look at the greenery. Forest and farm land that's all Ohio offered. You could drive from one end to the other and it would all be the same. I heard myself sigh then regretted it as Mrs. Yang looked at me from the review mirror. When I get home, I would have so much to do. Frist get the house situated and grandma and I would have to go to the court house no later than next week. And Reina. I felt a ping of pain; not unusual I was always in pain but this was different. Reina—my sister has been alone in all of this while I was lying in a hospital bed. No doubt the town has been bombarding her with questions and rumors. I might have been the one in critical condition, but she was worst off.

I saw the 'Welcome to Valley View' sign and anxiety came over me. Was I ready for what will happen? All the pitiful stares, the halfhearted smiles and questions of concerns. I still have some time, I thought rubbing my head with my good hand. It won't start till school tomorrow.

"Rhonda were here." Mrs. Yang spoke up. It had started to rain, and Carson had come to meet us outside with an umbrella. I slung my arm around Carson's shoulders and the umbrella hung awkwardly over my head because I was taller than her. Mrs. Yang just bit the bullet and ran through the down pour with my bag. Carson and I took longer trying to keep my cast from touching any of the puddles that had formed on the gravel walk way.

"Good to see you back and… nearly walking," Carson joked shaking the umbrella and leaving it in the unclosed porch. I smiled Carson and Mrs. Yang were the two who had helped me the most and they respected my boundaries. Seeing the two of them standing side by side I had forgotten how much they looked alike. Both short even compared to my five' four. Small round faces with small eyes and a slim nose. The only difference was that Mrs. Yang had shorter graying hair and a face lined with age, hidden by her red glasses.

"I made lasagna, I'm sure you're hungry." Carson spoke holding the door open.

I didn't even make it through the door before I was jumped and a new weight almost toppled me over had Mrs. Yang and Carson not been behind me.  
"Rhonda! I've missed you! I'm so glad your back." I hugged Reina bearing her face into my chest and patting her head.

"You cut your hair." I said realizing her once long black locks stopped at the base of her neck.

"Yea, yours has grown out," she said tugging lightly at my blond hair. When I went to the hospital it was at my shoulders now it was past my shoulder blades. Unlike Carson and her mom, I and Reina looked nothing a like despite being sisters. She had dark caramel skin and thick coarse hair while I was so translucent a ghost would be jealous with thin nearly white blond hair. Hazel eyes compared to my blue. I was short and pudgy while she was lean and would most likely outgrow me by the end of school year. She had just turned 12 she still had a couple years of growth in her.

We stumbled down the hall to the small eat in kitchen where the smell of garlic and lasagna was the strongest. Raina had taken liberty of setting the table and as I sat down prepared my plate, exaggerating my appetite, with the mountain of food she sat in front of me.

"Do you plan to go to school tomorrow?" She asked not bothering to be polite about talking with your mouth full.

"I'm already weeks behind so yea I should go, huh?" She only nodded.

"I'm having a lot of fun at school. The first week was kinda hard…" she lost a bit of her enthusiasm. "But after I got my hair cut it all people asked me about. I made a new friend. Her names Opal her dad is from Chile but her mom's American. She's only in the first grade but she sits at my table lunch table and she’s in my special reading class, she never talks."

"If she never talks how you do know so much about her?" I asked.

"Her uncle told me. Her dad was running late so he picked her up it was raining really bad so he let me wait in his car with them till Carson came." That would have angered me, my baby sister in the care of a stranger but she's fine and Carson had good judgement if there had been an issue she would have taken care of it. "It's a good thing you're going to school tomorrow with what Lizbeth has plan."

"What?" Her eyes widen she shouldn't have said what she said. I looked to Mrs. Yang and Carson for answers.

"She's only doing this to help, you understand that right." Carson reasoned. "I told her you wouldn't want a huge thing but she didn't listen, you know how she is." My face stiffened as my one friend attempted to define my other.

"What is she planning to do?"

"Lizbeth and her parents set up a fund for your medical bills around town and in other areas." Mrs. Yang chimed in. "They—No one wanted you to have to worry about your finances during this time." My teeth clenched I didn't want any more people to know what happened then there already was and now the entire northeastern part of Ohio did.

"What does this have to do with me being in school tomorrow?"

"There is going to be an assembly and at the end of it the school and Lizbeth plans to give you the check with all the money they have collected so far."

"You were going to let me to go to school tomorrow without telling me this. This is going to be the most humiliating moment of my life and I'll have to pretend to be happy about it, I can't believe she would do this."

"Rhonda." The voice was strict and angry ready to discipline but it wasn't Mrs. Yang. Carson was glaring at me. "Lizbeth and her family worked hard for this money. It might not be how you want it but they are doing this because they love you. So be appreciative." I looked at my barley touch food. I had just embarrassed myself much more than I thought possible. Carson was right it wasn't like there was any malice with what they had planned, and my medical bills were through the roof despite my insurance.

"Sorry," I said like the child I was acting being.

"Carson do you know any of Dr. Cullen's girls?" Mrs. Yang spoke cutting through the awkward moment. "Rhonda not only met Dr. Cullen today but his youngest I believe."

"Nessie? I don’t really know her but I do have a couple classes with her. Funny, spaces out a lot and is almost childlike." Rhonda remembered the girl she had met early. Yea, she was childlike.  
"Dr. Cullen has several adopted children when I showed him and his wife the house they eventually bought I met a couple of them. I think the older two Jazz and Rose-"

"Jasper and Rosalie." Carson corrected.

"Yea they are the children of his late older sister took them in when they were just ten, him and his wife Esme had just gotten married at that time. The other three were adopted traditionally. As for the younger two Nessie and Edward they are Esme's niece and nephew, you would think they were twins too but just close in age. They are currently living with them after their parents got relocated to Germany for work."

"They actually wanted to buy our house." Raina interrupted. "They were festinated with its history and size considering it would be perfect for their family."

"Yes they were interested in it but because it wasn't for sell, they bought the property out by Chichester farm, their currently renovating it." They wanted to buy my house. I would have paid them to take it.

The rest of the evening went by Carson helped me with some of the piles of homework I had while Raina continued to tell me about her time since I was admitted to the hospital. I called my grandma told her she would have to be back in town by Monday next week and promised her I would pay for her room when she came. Mrs. Yang went to pick up my prescription and Carson helped me shower and by the time she got back I was aching and ready for bed.

Carson opted to sleep on the couch despite my protest, she won and now I lied on her bed minutes from sleep. The medicine work well. I heard the door creek open and Raina crawled into bed with me. Neither of us said anything as she hid herself into my side holding just as tight as I did. I fell asleep as her tears seeped into my shirt.


	2. 2

The next morning came fast too fast. I wasn't ready to handle the flood gates that would open when I walked into the school. I shouldn't have worn a long skirt. Had I worn one of my missing leg pants it would've taken me twice as long to get ready.

Carson pulled into the parking lot the buses had just unloaded so there was a crowed. Perfect and there is no way for a quick escape in my current condition. Before I had any more time to strategized Carson pulled open the passage door and was helping me out. My face was tight and hot as I felt every eye in the lot turn to us. I know what they all were thinking.

'It's Rhonda Garden. Is it true what happened?' 'I heard her dad…' 'She was in a coma for three days' 'Poor Rhonda Garden'

I shook my head and went to the main entrance, first period geometry if I could get there before any questions were asked I would get through the day.

I'm never that lucky.

Above the office was a banner 'Welcome back Rhonda!' and the students and the staff began clapping. I froze and not just my face but neck, ears and chest went red.

"Good to see you Miss Garden," said the principle.

"Keep fighting tiger," Coach Craig said. "Cuz what are we?"

"Tigers." I heard Carson reply. It was like those dream no matter how far you went you haven't made any progress. I've had those dreams before but this was worst there was no hope at the end of this tunnel.

"Rhonda!" I heard the voice of the witch who was responsible for all of this. Lizbeth. She came and hugged me softly her perfume chocking me. "How do you like your little celebration back? I didn't want to do anything to extravagant I know how you are." She smiled a row of perfectly white teeth through red lips. She was looking down at me which was odd we were the same height then I saw she was wearing heels. Pointless it would be nothing but a muddy mess by the time school let out.

"It's just… enough," I forced through tight teeth. She smiled brighter could she not see my discontent?

"Really? I'm glad you like it." Her black hair bounced with the bop of her head. If I had the power I would go back to my five-year-old self and warn her to not befriend this prying, busybody. She was a good person with good intentions but that usual brought unwanted attention.

There was a tight grip around my good arm and Carson was glaring daggers at me. I immediately softened up. I looked back to Lizbeth she had dressed up for the day she was excited to have me back. She was one of my best friend when things got bad really bad for me she stayed by my side even when her parents tried to stop us from being friends And then when everything happened her and her family really stepped up for me. Her dad became my defiance attorney and her mother was able to locate my rather flighty grandmother. She was trying to help me get past some dark days the best way she knew how.

"Thanks Lizbeth I really appreciate what you've done," I gave her a genuine smile and I felt Carson loosen her grip.

"If you think this is all you are mistaken. I convinced the lunch ladies to make your favorite today and an even bigger surprise this afternoon. Just wait you will love it." I stiffened, the assembly where her parents and the school will present me with a check.

"Come on Rhonda I'll walk you to your first class." Carson said but before I could protest.

"I'll walk her." All three of us looked to the voice. Brett Pool. My heart speed up as he watched me through his dark blue eyes. I didn’t know Brett just knew of him, he was on the football team and was believed to be getting a full ride to Ohio State next year. I won’t lie Brett was very cute with a dimple on his left cheek and curly sandy blonde hair. While I wished I could live in a fantasy that him offering to walk me to class was for any other reason than to be nice to the cripple, I knew that wasn’t the case. "It won't be a problem I have geometry first period too." He flashed a smile, his greatest attributes, taking my bag from Carson.

I began following him through my mind was still trying to catch up. I peeked my head up at him, even his profile was good looking. He spotted me staring and smiled again causing me to blush.  
"Are you glad to be back to the normal life?"

"Uh…I'm just trying to get through my first day of school, I'll let you know when it becomes normal though."

"Please do. I'll be here for you." He placed his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. This was most certainly not normal. I was Rhonda Garden the girl so translucent she was invisible. No one cared about me now I have a whole welcome party and Brett Pool walking me to class telling me he would be here for me.

I'm sure my face was red if it wasn't when I limped into the class room it most certainly became that way when my peers and teacher clapped at my entrance. I hope this isn't going to happen every class.

I quickly found a seat and Brett sat my bag on the small desk. The last bell had rung and I was struggling to get my books out. When I knocked over my crutch casing it to fall forward and take my geometry book with it. Why had I attempted to balance it on the end of the desk? However, before the two items fell and brought more unwanted attention a pale hand caught them both.  
A boy with reddish brown hair and pale skin—paler than mine—handed me my things. I whispered thanks before settling back in. Had he been there the whole time? I can't recall. I stole a peek only to find him staring at me. My face redden I returned my gaze back to the chalkboard. Something about this guy felt familiar. I know I've felt this before. I spent half the class trying to place where I felt this before. I should've paid attentions I was already weeks behind. But finally, I remembered. Dr. Cullen.

I looked back to the boy and again he was looking at me, but I didn't back down this time I continued to stare I hope it wasn't as obvious to the other students, I didn't any more rumors associated with me. Eventually he broke eye contact. I won.

I saw his lips curve into a smile. Something unknown to me was funny. I now realized he was familiar in two ways after staring at him for so long. First, he had the same presents at Dr. Cullen, alluring, but secondly because he looked like the girl I had met at the hospital, Nessie. What kind of genetics does Dr. Cullen have? He's gorgeous and so is the girl and this boy. Wait, weren't they all adopted? No, somebody was a cousin or something. Oh I can't remember.

I heard a snort, he had laughed at something. What was so funny to him? Why do I care so much it's not my problem? I gave him one last look. The Cullen family is very odd. He laughed but it was drowned out by the dismal bell.

Brett walked me to all my morning classes and I pretended that the reason everyone was staring was because I a freshman was walking with him a senior.  
Miss Drover let me leave her class a little early to beat the lunch stampede and Brett joined me. Even with the head start we hadn’t made it to the cafeteria before the bell and got caught in line. “Sorry, if you didn’t have to wait for me you’d have been the first in line.”

He gave a laugh. “No I’d be behind all the band members so I’m actually here early. Speaking of the devil.” I turned to see a group of ‘band kids’ coming down the hall holding onto their instruments cases. I saw Brett get a twinkle of an idea, taking my crutch he pushed it out in their walking path. Distinctively I grabbed back for it. But he held me back. “It’ll be funny.” 

“To you maybe.” I grabbed for it again.

“I agree with her I don’t think it will be funny.” It was a soft song like voice. She was as beautiful, like she had been just yesterday but standing in a line of high schoolers and a dingy cafeteria she shined like a diamond in a rock. She grabbed the crutch, pulling it away with ease thought me and Brett weren’t putting up much of a resistance. 

“Nessie?”

“Its good to see you again Rhonda. I wasn’t aware we would be going to the same high school.” 

“You too know each other?” Brett was flabbergasted, his face was red, eyes wide. Was it such an odd thing for me to know her.

“We met yesterday at the hospital.” I said, taking a tray.

“Let me.” Nessie said taking the tray for me. “What do you want?” Her demeanor seemed so out of place. She shouldn’t be serving me, it was back words. “Rhonda?” 

“Pepperoni pizza,” I answered. Lizbeth had gotten the lunch ladies to serve my favorite food, pizza was only served on Fridays. Brett stumbled behind us with his own tray as Nessie with far too much elegance needed for the situation accepted the food for us both. 

“Where are you sitting?” I scanned the cafeteria looking for Lizbeth and Carson and spotted them at the end of one long lunch table by themselves. We made our way over to them Brett still following, he was still caring my bag.

Lizbeth gawked openly as Nessie sat the tray down for me Carson didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. “Thanks. You can join us if you want.” It was a comment I made out of politeness and one I hadn’t expected her to take. Someone like Nessie could have her pick of seats in this cafeteria. 

“Really?” There was genuine surprise on her face. “You’d like me to sit with you?” 

“Hmm, yea, if you want.” She immediately took the seat next to me. Carson finally looked up from her drawling, Lizbeth was stunned and even Brett stared in amazement. Nessie’s face was giddy, eyes wide knees bouncing and biting back a smile.

“I’m Nessie Masen. I don’t think I’ve officially met you too yet.” She held out her hand to Carson and Lizbeth who both still seemed unsure of what lead to this moment. The thud next to me surprised me as Brett took the seat next to me as he watched Nessie. Distinctively I looked around the lunch room, Brett’s friends from the football team where staring at us. The band kids from earlier seemed suspired and even the teacher on duty had taken several glances at our table. 

“So…what should we talk about?” Nessie asked.

“Ah, well me and Carson were just talking about my mom. She’s going to Maryland to visit my grandparents. But its not really that interesting.” 

“Maryland is gorgeous in the fall. What part is your mom from?” She eased into the conversation with Lizbeth talking about the festivals they have this time of year and the shopping. I nibbled on my food not really hungry. 

"Told you I got the lunch ladies to make your favorite," Lizbeth said. I stared at her not realizing the conversation had let to me. "How's your classes going?"

"Good just trying to get caught up in everything.” 

“If you need any help just let me know.” I licked my lips and gave Lizbeth a smile I still hadn’t forgiven her about the rally today. 

“I can help you too. I’m really good in most subjects.” Nessie said. “By the way how did you-“

“Why weren’t we invited to this powwow, holding out on us Brett.” The voice boomed. Three guys pilled around us the voice belong to the biggest one with short brown hair. 

“I just know your fragile ego couldn’t handle the rejection.”

“I’m hurt. Come now Nessie you wouldn’t turn a face like this down?” He asked falling into the seat next to her giving a pout. 

“Well I was an invited guest to this table so I’m unsure if I can invite my own.” She turned to me. She wanted my permission. 

“Ya its fine.” 

“You may sit with us.” Despite how odd she was acting he seemed happy with her response. After they sat a few others joined us. Most I didn’t know. Couple girls from the volleyball team, some class clowns even a few in the drama club. They all gravitated towards us. While normally I would have been bothered by the amount of people flocking near me I wasn’t. It was Nessie they were all interested in, it was her that pulled all of their attention. It made me feel better I wasn’t the side show now, she was. 

I went back to my food as everyone began to conversas amongst themselves. I then noticed Nessie's food or rather what she was doing to it. She had two slices of pizza and had pilled of the cheese from both. She then opened several mayonnaise, mustard and relish packets and squirted them unto the crust of her pizza. I felt my stomach turn just at the sight. She then added some pickles and…STRAEBERRIES! What was this girl doing? I held my breath as I watched her smother the pizza crusts together and take a huge bite out of her sandwich.

I'm pretty sure I actually heard my stomach say disgusting. Others also looked appalled at combination, yet she was enjoying it.

"Do you want some?" She asked.

"Ah no. It's just an odd paring." I said bring my hands up.

"I have unusual taste. You don't seem to be enjoying your pizza." I looked down I had only taken two bites after I had ate off the pepperoni. "It's the cheese isn't it?" She spoke as if her accusation was normal and glared at the cheese.

"Its fine my appetite just isn't fully back yet." I assured.

"Don't worry my Papa Carlisle tells me that it's common to lose appetite after a traumatic experience. But just remember to drink plenty of water and if you have to set a timer to remind you to eat for the first week or so. Before you know it, you'll be back in full swing."

"You're Papa Carlisle? I thought he was your uncle?" A second realization on her perfect face.

"Nessie I think your brother is trying to get your attention." Carson spoke up. We all turned and sure enough was the boy I had sat next to in geometry staring at us. But with him were several other equally beautiful people. They all sat away from the rest of the crowded lunch room. Three women and three men. Nessie and that guy really could be twins.  
He waved Nessie over when she finally looked up. She waved back with a smile. Judging from his face he didn't like her joke though the big guy sitting across laughed. After a second the long dark-haired girl sitting closets to her brother turned to face us. She had a slim face and gold eyes, like Nessie's brother… no, like all of them. She gave Nessie a look and I recalled the same look from my childhood. My mother would give it to me when she wanted me to come to her…when I was in trouble.

Nessie quickly got out of her seat and walked to them a little edgy.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Don't know." Carson replied not really watching like the rest of our table. They were telling her something and she just nodded but then the blonde women interjected which caused the smallest girl at the table to speak. Her brother tried to defuse the two. Nessie just stood there a smile, but she looked sad.

"They’re probably telling her not to hang out with us lowly country folks." Chimed Lexi, one of the volleyball girls.

"What?"

“Well the Cullen’s don’t really hang out with anyone but themselves. It’s why it was so odd that Nessie agreed to sit with us when you asked.” Lizbeth explained.

“Yea probable because they think they’re so much better then us. Just because they grow up in a city and their dads a doctor.” Reanna huffed. “They aren’t even his real kids.” I chewed on the pizza crust looking back at the odd family so different yet the same. 

"If you ask me I think she's the only normal one out of the bunch. The rest of her family… they're just weird. And I'm pretty sure there together, like together together."

"That's just a nasty rumor." Lizbeth interrupted. The table continued with their discussions about this mysteries family and their odd one out. I was thankful, not that their arrival was really for my benefit but none the less they took some of the looks, whispers and attention away from me.

Nessie returned to our table with less bounce then when she had first arrived. Only I and Carson seemed too noticed. "Everything okay?" Brett asked.

"Of course just wanted to remind me not to be late to the car today."

"Are you going to be at the assembly? It's during last period." My relief came crashing down. God this stupid assembly. Maybe I could fake not feeling well. I looked to Carson, sketching, she would see right through that.

"Yea I should be able to come." I didn’t hear the bell ring as I was trying to come up with ways to miss the assemble.

"We'll have to hurry if I'm to get to my class in time too." Brett said helping me.

"What do you have?" Lizbeth asked.

"I have Spanish, but Rhonda has government. Opposite ends of the building." He sighed.

"I have government next too. I can take her stuff." It was Nessie who had spoken up. She held out a hand for my bag a soft smile. Brett's and I where both stunned. I had spent the last twenty minutes setting next to her but I was seeing the beauty in her face all over.

Brett handed her the strap face red and eyes glazed. She smiled wider showing teeth then turned to me. "Ready?" I could only nod. I watch Bret stumble around with his things as we left.

"So you're not excited for the assembly in your honor?"

"How could you tell? I'm not even expose to know about it."

"I could tell from your reaction when Lizbeth asked. First realization, panic then dread. You went through them so fast no one else saw. You don't want Lizbeth to know you not happy about it."

I laughed dryly. "It's not that I'm not happy, I just don't need the big parade. Everyone in this school—town already knows what happened I just want it behind me. It's why I'm glad you're here." My statement stopped her in her tracks. She stared her beautiful face amazed.

"You're happy that I'm here?" 

"Yea. It takes some of the pressure off me. Ya know?" She stepped closer to me and I felt gooses bumps run up my neck her eyes got intense. "I don't swing that way if I just gave you the wrong message. Just you and your family being new takes my story off the front page." She laughed backing away.

"We have a way of being noticed despite how much we try not to be. Or at least the rest of my family, I've always been an attention hog according to My Jacob."

"Perhaps you could find a way to steal all the attention during the assembly. That would be great." We made it to the door, but Nessie stopped short. Her eyes were distance and puzzling over something.

"Can I sign you cast?" Her question surprised me that couldn't have been what she was debating over. I nodded as she got to the floor. My skirt was in the way, so I lifted it. Her signature started at my ankle and ended at my thigh.

"Thanks! I'll see you later." She went back towards the lunch room.

"Wait don't you have government?"

"It's not important." She called back.

I went to my desk unsure of what had just happened. I angled my leg and lifted my skirt to see her signature more clearly. Written in light pink with excellent penmanship as if the cast was smooth like silk was her name. Renesmee Carlie Masen Cullen.

The rest of the day flew by. Teachers would ask me how I was and my peers would continue to stare. At the very least no one asked for details…not that I would give them. I never ran into Nessie though I did have class with a couple of her family members the girl who had made her come to the table…Bella and the shortest one with a spiky pixie cut.

"There will be an assembly in the atrium. Please release all seniors from class." The voice came over the intercom and my stomach dropped. Perhaps I wouldn't have to pretend to be sick.  
"Mr. JC, may we take Rhonda now?" It was Lizbeth and Carson at the door. He only nodded at they gathered my stuff.

"Cause you're in a cast we're allowed to leave before the rest of the freshmen class. So we'll get a front seat too." I only nodded to Lizbeth's words again I wasn't exposes to know it was for me.  
By the time we got to the atrium juniors had already been released. They were truly going to let everyone from the school come. Not only that but I recognized some parents, the local news station and the Mayor. Don't these people have anything better to do with their day.

We made it to our seats right next to the stage. My heart was frantic, and I was sweating through my clothes. If I go into cardiac arrest right now I could avoid it all.

Everyone filled in and the principle went to center stage. A round man with a thinning hair line. He started with a couple little announcements and the pledge. 

"Now then as many of you have heard earlier this summer we almost lost one of our own. However, prays were on her side and remarkable she pulled through to be here with us today. It was not an easy road and there is still a way to go for her but as a community who prides its self of taken care of one another and being there for each other we could not allow such a young girl to do so alone. We have been collecting money for the past couple months to help with the growing financial crutch that has been placed on the family. I would like to bring forward Mr. and Mrs. Brooker who has been in charge of this campaign." Lizbeth's parents walked on the stage. An older couple, Lizbeth was the youngest. Ten years separated her and her brother.  
"Thank you Principle Heth. And thank you all for coming. It fills me with great joy to know that this community can truly rely on each other. Having lived here my whole life I can say you are all good people with great hearts. And while me and my wife did start this fund it was because of all of you that we were able to collect some much. Now than before I make the final total I think the true hero in all of this should say a few worlds. Rhonda Garden." My throat had gone dry and I'm sure I went paler.

The applauds continued as I made my way to the side stairs leading to the stage. I was slower than they had planned, and I could tell some of the enthusiasm had left the air. Just as I got to the second step I noticed off stage in the corner. It was Nessie.

She held a microphone and a gleeful smile there were others with her. I turned back to the crowd and spotted her family. They were easy to pick out. They all sat together despite being in different grades. And it was her brother's face that really stuck out. His eyes had gone big and mouth fell open, shock and panic.

The lights went out.

Before anyone could react, the stage lights started going in tune with music suddenly the entire cheer team was on stage dancing. Nessie in the center microphone in hand. Mr. and Mrs. Brooker were caught in the middle of it standing there like deer in the headlights.

When Nessie began to sing I recognized the song. Shake it off I could see her totally being a T Swift fan. The atrium erupted with cheers, form the students at least. Several groups of people ran to the stage scramming their heads off. I've never been to a real concert, but this seemed pretty close. I took a seat on the stairs the rapidly changing lights given me a headache.

I watched her performance. She loved it the atmosphere the presents, she owned it. While she wasn't dancing in sync with the cheerleaders she was perfect in every step every bounce. Her voice held strong. She said I was a good singer? She could truly sing like none I've never heard before. As fast as it started it stopped.

The lights came on and I could see Coach Craig in the sound box in the back yelling at two scared tech geeks. With the sound off the performers stood awkwardly, there bravery gone. But not Nessie she held a smug smile arms crossed of her chest and head held high.

"Miss Masen. MY. OFFICE. NOW. Your Aunt and Uncle are being contacted." Principles Heth's face was so red it was glowing. She nodded jumping off the stage her family were already at the exit some glaring others laughing a couple completely dazed. Before Nessie left her eyes caught mine. She gave me a wink and a thumb up then she was gone.

She hadn't done this for my benefit, did she?

I laughed. A true deep belly tear spilling laugh. It felt weird coming from my throat it has been so long. I patted my cast where she had signed her name. Renesmee Carlie Mason Cullen you are truly something else.

Her Aunt and Uncle had to come and pick her up. They had a meeting with the principle, a week of in school suspension as well as a 1000-word apology to me for ruining my assembly. Oh and Mr. and Mrs. Brooker were able to raise 4000 dollars for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the first chapter was going to be one whole chapter but that would have been to long. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was talking about Nessie Mansen's performance the rest of the week. It was glories I was able to make it through the whole week with only a handful asking me how I was doing and Brett continued to walk me to all my morning classes while Carson my afternoon (Nessie was in suspension).

I tried to talk to her Thursday before and after school, but it seems her family had her lock down tight. Her cousins Bella and Emmett walked her to the suspension room her brother and Rosalie walk her back to the car no stopping or talking. Harsh. She didn't seem to mind thought she still had her goofy happy face.

"So are you sure you're wanting to do that today?" Carson asked while driving to the elementary.

"Better day than any and if I keep putting it off it'll only get harder."

"We're here for you Rhonda and we'll help any way possible." Lizbeth spoke from the back seat. I nodded to her through the review mirror as we pulled into the elementary.

An unusually small tan brick building for a school, a playground to the left and a chain length fence sounding the whole area. It was the same but different now. I wonder what would have happened if I had been honest with my teacher here. Would it be better…worst?

Three months ago this had been my school. Lizbeth and I had walked across the black top for our 8th grade 'graduation' Carson had done so a year earlier. It's been a millennium since then.  
As we pulled closer I could see Reina standing by the bike rake. She stood out in the group of kids, she was the tallest. I realized something was wrong. She was yelling standing defensively over someone.

I opened the door of the car before Carson had it stopped. "What's going on here?!" The four boys scattered one dropping a handful of gravel. "Reina? What happened, are you okay?" She looked at me eyes wide and dirt smudged on her face. She snorted a yes.

"They were being mean to Opal, throwing rocks at her." I looked to the girl crouched on the ground. She was little, impossibly so. Her face did not hold the cubby roundness common of children and her body seemed mature in ways hard to pin point. She had dark skin with large wide teak eyes short black hair in two pigtails that stuck out from the side of her head.

"Are the two of you alright?"

"Yea, it was just boys being stupid." Reina replied the girl just looked up at me. "Opal this is my sister Rhonda." The girl continued to just stare at me and nodded once.

"Uhh…are you ready to go?" I eyed the girl, she continued to silently stare.

"Can we wait for her dad; I don't want her to wait by herself." Reina took the girls hand a pout on her face. She just stared off but accepted her hand.

"Yea that's fi—"

"There he is." Reina and Opal ran hand in hand towards the blue Honda. I watched at a tall dark-skinned man with long silky black hair stepped out. He lifted his daughter with little effort and patted Reina's head. She laughed while the little girl made no sound. I recognized the man with his black dress pants and now wrinkled light blue bottom up. It was Mr. Clearwater the Spanish teacher. 

Thought I would not have him till my next year I had seen him around school. The female student body and staff were taken in by him.

I felt my lips curve into a smile. My face got hot and my heart pounded as I franticly fixed my hair. Then I stopped he was married with a daughter what was I expecting to happen.

"Rhonda this is Nahuel."

"Reina you should address an adult with Mr. or Miss."

"Ok. Mr. Nahuel." Smart ass.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Garden. You had quite the welcoming party." He gave a soft laugh. My face went red.

"Yea I feel bad for Nessie. She's pretty much been sentenced to purgatory for my benefit. I haven't even been able to thank her."

"I'll be glad to pass the message on." He caught the surprise on my face and continued. "Her parents and I have known each other for years. My wife actually knew them before me."

Of course, he would have some relationship with the Cullens. For what reason would a beautiful person not be related to them. I'm surprise I didn't realize it sooner really it was obvious. He didn't look like them no his beauty was a more exotic wild type of charm but when I got closer I could feel it. This relaxing but intense pressure building up, I had to have him right next to me touching me but in reality, I should walk the other way. That being here was not safe.

"Oh you don't have too."

"It's not a big deal besides with everything Reina here has done for my Opal it the least I could do." Reina snorted smugly and mentioned something about stupid boys while Opal continued to stare off then suddenly she was staring right at me. I felt a shiver run through me this girl was almost primal.

"Well then I'll be going see you Reina and you to Carson don't forget we have a Spanish text on Tuesday." Carson honked her horn in response Mr. Clearwater walked away while Opal waved bye to Reina.

We jumped back into the car and headed out stopping at McDonalds before making the 45 minute track to…I grimaced, my house.

Back in 1873 the old school house burnt down due to a lightning storm and in its place a brand new 19 room brick building. It towered over the town large two story curved windows and a grand stone staircase. Sitting in the center of an acre of land with finely trimmed bushes and cut grass, many people in this area had someone in their family receive education form this school. However around the drop of the economy during the great depression the school was closed. It laid empty for nearly 30 years until one young gentlemen and his new wife decided to buy the building and the land form the city. After much work and six kids later, they had completely redone the interior space into a comfortable and historic bed and breakfast. It was the jewel of the town people came solely for the inn and would stay for days. It was then passed down to the next generation and then the one after that. My grandpa was the last owner of it while it was still open after his sudden passing my mother couldn’t keep it running and we closed the doors.

"We're almost there." Reina's voice squealed. At least her memories of our house didn't haunt her. Carson had just pulled into the mile-long driveway hidden by the tree lines. It was dark and bumpy for a few minutes then they hit the pavement and brock from the shade of the trees.

There it was, standing tall the sun beating off the glass windows, ivy snaking over the brick. My heart quickened, and stomach turned it was bright and beautiful but to me it's dark, gloomy and held dangerous secrets. But I had nowhere else to go it's all me and Raina have left so it has to work.

The yard had been maintained despise the house laying empty for a month now everything was trimmed and cut even the bushes that had been over grown long before my incident. Mr. Walker must've come up here with his boys while I was in the hospital.

We pulled up next to the stairs not bothering with the side lot. Even the white cement stairs had be cleaned and on closer inspection all the flowers had been replaced with fresh vibrant ones apparently Mrs. Walker was here too.

"Do you have a key?" I nodded as Carson helped me get up the stairs while Lizbeth carried our bags. The place was built so long-ago ramps and lifts were not required.  
Reina unlocked the door for us and when the deadbolt unhinged I turned to stone. Carson pulled me close her warmth melting my chill away her eyes unusually soft, she had always been a hard ass giving someone slack was not her forte, but this was difficult for her too.

The smell of chocolate chip cookies waffled to my nose when I toppled in. Off the front door to the formal living room on a low polished coffee table was a decorative plate staked high. Lizbeth had abandon the bags at the once front desk turned and went straight for the bake goods Reina beating her there.

"Mrs. Walker?" Carson nodded. I limped to the cookies not bothering with my crutch. The curtains had been opened and light filled the room. Everything had been wiped clean and there was liveness in the generally dead space. Our mother had never allowed them to use the space worried the furniture would be damaged. I purposely wiped my greasy fingers against the white floral upholstery on the arm of my chair.

"I'm going to grab some milk." Reina stated. I continued to stare at the room the tall arched windows the white and ivory décor the splash of bright red here and there. Everything perfect and neat like the pretty present it once was.

"Rhonda! Come quick!" I ran to the dining room with a speed never achieved with two working legs. Reina stood in the formal dining room three times the size of any normal dining room. Serval round tables scattered the area white table clothes draped over them and the curtains had been drawn in here as well.

Reina held onto the full wet bar at the front of the room eyes in shock. A sudden flash came into mind dark and fresh it wrapped around my heart and punched me in the stomach. I quickly shut the door on it, locked it and barricaded it in. I wasn't ready for these memories…I would never be.

"The flooring has been replaced." Reina spoke up. I looked down and she was right, it had once been a light brown with reds and white flora carpet like the living room but now it was a plain brown.  
"The cleaning company couldn't get the…" Lizbeth looked to Raina then down, "stain out. So my mother got some people in here to redo the flooring. We tried to make them match as best as possible, but styles go out of season."

"When did you start doing that? I had no idea you guys were coming up here while I was staying with you."

"It wasn't a big deal, besides knowing you, you'd try to help." She ruffled Reina's short hair making it stick straight up.

"Reina you should go start your homework."

"It's Friday."

"We have a lot of work to do this weekend don't want to get behind." She grumbled under her breath but left. I stared at the floor next to the bar looking for it. Some trace of what had happened.  
"Rhonda?" Lizbeth spoke up. Her hand rested on my shoulder and I felt her pulling me back.

"The people your mom hired did a great job." I smiled. I headed back to the front of the house passed the front desk and stairs leading to the upper rooms. I came to the double doors at the back of the formal living room with the words ‘No Entry’ it led to the private area of the inn where my family lived. 

Like the other room it had the large widows and ugly floral carpet, but the furniture was missed matched and used. Mrs. Walker or someone had to have cleaned in here too, but the room always had a dinginess to it. It felt dark and suffocating despite the widows being drawn but years of smoke can ruin a space.

I felt Carson and Lizbeth's eyes on me. They were waiting for what I would do next. So was I, I came here to do a job I can't get caught up in this house…it's just a house that's all it will ever be.  
I stumbled to the back hall, left you would find yourself in the kitchen right led you to the bedrooms. I walked faster clear to the end of the hall unlike all the other doors this one had been through abuse. Scratches, dents, scuffs there wasn't even a door knob anymore. I held my breath as I pushed it open.

The room was dark and hadn't been touched; of course not, it’s a personal bedroom.

"Rhonda?" It was Carson. "You don't have to do this it's not necessary."

"No. It is." I had Lizbeth grab the trash bags and boxes and began filtering through my parent’s belongings they wouldn't need them.

It had actually taken less time than thought. I had started with the easiest of task, their clothes. Folded neatly and placed in garbage bags the local Goodwill would make good use of them. Lizbeth and Carson had helped loading it all into Carson's car and promising to drop it off this weekend. The two of them decided to gather the trash while I went through the more personal items. My father's map collection…trash, my Mother's romantic novels…donate. World War II memorabilia, I could pawn that. Angel figurines do people still buy these things. Donate, trash, trash, pawn. I became a robot everything was stuff no matter whom it belonged to it was only just stuff.

My apathy ran out once I opened my mother's night stand. Anger, pity, disappointment and a twinge of remorse. The first thing that caught my eye was the several bottles of antidepressants next to a half empty bottle of Vodka. I released a slow sigh and began to dig through the junk. Then I saw it siting perfectly against the back hidden away. The black velvet box felt nice in my fingers and it still carried a rosy perfume. Inside the soft pillow held two white pearl earrings. My mother had only worn them a handful of times. The last time was at my 8th grade graduation. I tossed them into the pawn pile before returning to work.

The single for us to stop was the TV turning on in the living room it had been a few hours. We had succeeded in stripping the room of all its personal belongings and had two piles donate and pawn. Carson had already said she would take care of donation stuff but the items I would like to pawn that's going to take some time.

We made it to the living room where Reina laid on the couch it sweats and a sports bar. She gave a limp wave as I said goodbye to Carson and Lizbeth and took a seat next to her. I wasn't interested in what was on, so I grabbed Chris’s’ laptop and began job searching. It would be awhile before I could start working but might as well see what was open.

After some time and serval applications I had started to watch whatever Reina had decided. I'm not really sure what it was, just normal people getting caught in extraordinary circumstances. Why is it these 'normal' people always know what to do despite no early experience? Why do we fall for it? Relatability? No, I don’t relate to these characters but I can relate to the struggle. Everyone has struggles.

Why cheer on someone you know will win. It's the underdog the person unlikely to win is the focus of the story because they have overcome some impossible obstacle, and everyone wants to believe that they are capable of such a feat that they too can overcome their own personal obstacle. Fact is that doesn't always happen. Most people get left behind.

If I had a choice I wouldn't be the main character. I would be the person who sits behind the main character in the opening school scene and after that no one knows. Because I know what reality is like my story would be a tragedy.

There was a knock on the door that caused both me and Reina to jump. We turned to each other then back to the door. We weren't expecting anyone, maybe Mrs. Walker is checking up on us.  
I made Reina stay as I got the door whomever it was, was impatient as they continued to bang the wood with little break between.

"Dimmit it's about time." I stared at the dark-haired women standing in the pouring rain. Her makeup was melting off her face her jacket was soaked. "Don't just stand there. Move aside." She pushed her way through a small suitcase with her. She threw her jacket to the floor and dab at her face with a cloth.

Her make-up was crusty and packed on and it the light I could see the gray of her roots coming out. She lit a cigarette and stared around before her eyes fell on me.  
"God girl don't stare." She eyed me. "You look terrible and this place smells."

"Debra?" It was Reina who had finally spoke standing in the door way of the living room and foyer.

"Debra? I'm your grandmother dearie, aren't I? Your Reina right?" She nodded.

"I said you didn't have to be here till at least Monday and that I would get you a room at the motel. Why are you here?"

"Oh I thought you would be happy to see me after all these years. I was close by and didn't want to have to waste my money; I know you have plenty of space here. And if you think for one second you can send me to the shit hole of a motel you are wrong. I know you need me for your little plan, but I don't have to go through with it." My teeth clenched, and I help my fist back. Screw this woman.

"Plan? What Plan?" Raina asked.

"Reina why don’t you start dinner." she took the hint and left.

"So then the fact that you're here means you're willing to go through with it then."

"Of course, I would gladly become yours and Reina's guardian." She spoke sarcastically.

"In name only. Once the judge aggresses to it I don't care where you go." She gave a huff of a laugh.

"Only on the condition that you agreed too! Those documents you have you will give them to me." It was my turn to laugh. Blackmailing my grandmother was not something I ever believed I would do but with a grandmother like Debra there's a laundry list. Tax fraud, prescription drug dealing, she was good at hiding her tracks but someone had been gathering up a lot of incriminating information on her luckily I found it first.

“I put chicken tenders in." Reina yelled. Both I and Debra went into the living room. I was about to take a set, but I saw her head to the back hall. I didn't like the fact of her walking around alone, so I followed.  
"So, when did Regina and Chris close this place down?"

"After grandpa died, it was too hard for mom all on her own with two young children."

"I see. I had heard of him passing a few years back, well if he saw this place now it would kill him so I guess it’s good he’s gone this place was his true soul mate he would never let it go."

"Is that why you left him?" She eyed me darkly.

"I had my reasons even if no one understands them. Particularly your mother. She could never understand."

"Do you blame her? She told me, I don't think she meant to she was drunk at the time. But do you? You left for another man and raised his children only to end in divorce again." She shrugged off my words and continued down the hall before finally making it to my parent's room that had once been hers and my grandpa's years earlier.

"They kept that ugly wall paper? What's this?" She looked to the pile I was going to pawn.

"Stuff I'm getting rid of."

"Even these," Debra grabbed the velvet box presenting the pearls to me. I nodded.

"These were my grandmother grandmother's given to her by her husband after the birth of their first born. She then gave them to her daughter after her first born and so on. I was supposed to receive them after I had Regain but mom never gave them to me. It pissed me off because I was the next one in line finally after years of wondering I asked. You know what she said 'I don't trust you with them' can you believe that she didn't trust me with them. Yet when Regain pregnant at seventeen and unmarried was given them no questions asked. She couldn't trust me, but she trusted her."

"They're still here." Debra glared at me dropping them back to the pile. She muttered needing a drink and headed for the dining room bar taking the kitchen path. I followed as quickly as I could but by the time I got there she had already had a drink poured.

"You really can't help your self can you."

"Don't preach to me. What happened was Regina's fault she made her choice and I'm not going to feel bad for that for her decision and you know what you shouldn't either. It's not your fault, and you don't need to feel guilty either. This family is nothing but Mothers disappointing their daughters so be disappointed it’s how it works." She had lit a second cigarette and stared out towards the back widows she was shaken but trying to hide it.

"It was in here. Right next to the bar, this is where she killed herself." I watched Rachel's eyes gloss over, but she had walked away before the tears spilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This was one of the orignal chapters I wrote back in the day i just had to make a few changes here and there. Also i changed Rhonda's grandma's name from Rachel to Debra for reference just in case I missed one.***


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend had been less than desirable. With Debra there I hadn't gotten through the other rooms. After our incident in the dining room she had returned to her selfish, spoiled self, however she did avoid the dining space.

That Monday Debra drove us to the bottom of the driveway and we waited for the bus to pick up Reina before heading to the court house. Valley View was too small to have their own, so it was a 25-minute drive to Newburg Heights.

"Mr. Brooker will be with us and he was able to get Judge Maliuki, she will be sympathetic to us."

"And the cookies?"

"We'll be seeing her right before lunch, she'll probably be hungry."

"It's illegal to bribe a judge."

"It's not a bribe just a peaceful offer." Debra only laughed and spoke about an apple and a tree. I had been nervous about school and fearful about returning to my house, but this was a new ball court. I was gambling the most important thing in my life. If Judge Maliuki doesn't find Debra fit to be a guardian, then Reina would be taken away.

I messed with the buttons of my shirt. Sunday best my mom would say though the last time we were at church was when Reina got baptized as an infant.

I looked a Debra from the corner of my eye after some arguing she finally put on the outfit I had laid out for her. I couldn't convince her to lay off the makeup however.

She had raised children before, but I wouldn't consider her the motherly type. We had her record against us and it was no secret that my mother and she weren't on good terms.

All I had to do is pretend. Let them all think this woman would be a good fit for me and Reina. As long as they believed that I will be able to take care of her myself and we will be able to put everything behind us. Yes, I'm good at pretending.

"We're here, why did we have to get here so early?" She complained. I ignored her spotting Mr. Brooker waiting in front of the building. He was a big man with dark skin and perfect white teeth. I had known him most of my life spent nights making cookies with his wife and daughter, peed in his pool as a child and fell asleep in his home theater. He was the friendly type, teddy bear. But he was also a big shot lawyer in Cleveland, usually dealing with company cases but he took on my case because of my friendship with his daughter Lizbeth. Also, I think him, and his wife felt guilty. When thing was getting really bad at home I started acting out and they discouraged Lizbeth’s friendship with me. But now we have hindsight. 

"Good morning ladies."

"To god damn early if you ask me. Did ya' at least bring some food?"

"There's some donuts and coffee inside." He spoke paying no mind to her brash behavior. She headed in with on other words.

"Pleasant woman," I laughed dryly. Mr. Brooker's expression turned dark. "Are you sure about her? I and June are more than willing to offer our home."

"Thank you but my grandma will be good for us. She's different but right now she's what's best." It was an easy lie and Mr. Brooker wasn't aware of my plan. The idea of living with him and his family sounded pleasant, but I couldn't live with the thought of being treated like a wounded animal found on the side of the road. Not that they would do so on purpose no one ever does.

"Well then we have somethings to go over and finalize before the hearing."

Most of the morning was filled with paperwork and legal procedures. The house was mine, but my age wouldn't allow me to inherit yet. By default, it went to Debra until I became appropriate age. Also, my mother's life insurance policy came through. Until I get a job it will be all we had to live on and living in a hospital for a month was expansive.

"Now then just going to go over a little prep before heading in, the judge will ask questions. She'll be focusing on your answer not just what you say but how you say it. In your case Debra she will bring up you record so be prepared to defend yourself but don't be hostile about it."

"Yea I get it come on, I'm tired of being here." We walked into the office. It was a comfortable size with one wall lined with book shelves filled to capacity and the other a red burgundy with a water color painting of the old tobacco mill.

Judge Maliuki sat at her hammy down desk not in her robes but a women's suit. In front of her were two chairs on of which housed a dark-haired gentleman. Child services.

"Good afternoon please take a seat." Debra took the patted decretive chair that matched the one the guy form child services sat at while I and Mr. Brooker took the two folded chairs beside her. "This is a hearing to find placement of the two minors Rhonda and Reina Garden. There was no one named to take guardian, so child service was brought in but now there is a claim?"

"That is correct. Debra Davis is the paternal grandmother to both of the girls and wants full custody of them both. Rhonda and Reina have been through a great tragedy separating them now could only worsen the pain they still hold."

"Putting them in a home with an unsuitable guardian can be more damaging." Spoke the guy.

"Unsuitable?! Pease I am a mother I've raised three kids and I can certainly do it again."

"None of which were your own and in fact yourself and Regina Garden were not on good terms prior to her passing." Debra hissed out a long breath and moved to stand but I grab her hand stopping her just as Judge Maliuki slammed her hand.

"We won't be turning this into a screaming match. I have already read over the files and while I do agree that Miss Davis has a right to the children Mr. Snider does have a case. Miss Davis you haven't had contact with your daughter for nearly thirteen years and what you did have was limited. Is it true that you have never officially met Reina?"

"I did meet her last night. She is a very nice young lady."

"Hmm, and your record, arrested for starting a bar fight?"

"That was several years ago. A guy couldn't take a hint and it got ugly but that's been my only incident since I was a teenager."

"And your arrests last October?" From the sound of her voice I could tell we were losing. 

“Yes, it was a misunderstanding. I’m sure you saw I wasn’t charged.”

"Miss Davis, I don't want to separate sisters but I can't give custody to someone I don't think will be a good influence on them and help them heal." Judge Maliuki turned to the child services guy.  
"Wait," Debra spoke up. "I know I have made some mistakes in my past and yes the truth is that my daughter hated me for what I did. But she's gone now and the two most important things in her life are still here. I won't ever be able to make up what I did, and I'll never get to have a relationship with Regina, but I have a chance with my granddaughters. I can help them get back to a semi normal life together in their home where they've always lived. I want them to be safe and happy they deserve that much." I was caught off guard by her little speech. Had she practiced? Where did these emotions come from?

The judge nodded her face softened then turned to me. "And what would you like."

"I want to stay with my grandma in Valley View." She nodded again.

"I grand custody to Debra Davis however child services will be doing checkups and if you step a toe out of line Miss Davis be prepared I won't go easy on you." I couldn't contain my smile and neither could Debra. We had done it. I could now take care of Reina and when I turn 18 I can get custody of her and neither of us will have to go into the system. 

A huge weight lifted off my shoulders. Mr. Brooker gave me and Debra a hug and to keep up appearances I also gave her a hug. This was only the start I would need to get a job and also make it seem like Debra is actually around and will have to come up with a cover story when child services show up and she isn't there but all that could wait because I was happy, and I hadn't felt that way in so long.

There was no point in going to school when we got back to town, so we went straight to the house. I didn't hurt as much as to walk into the door, but it still stung perhaps it always will.

"About those papers?" Debra asked. Ah right, my blackmail. I went to my room and pulled them from my closet.

"Here, that’s all of them. I would destroy them, if anyone finds them it's bad news for me too now." She only snorted a laugh as she walked to the fireplace. She lit them with her lighter and dropped them inside.

"So who had collected all of this?" She asked turning the fire with the metal poker.

"Chris." I lied it wasn't my father who had found every document of her wrong doings of her past it was my mother.

"I see…"

"You're free to go. I know you have no real want to stay here and take care of me and Reina. You've done the part I asked you to do. When it comes to child services we can tell them that you keep your current job in Columbus and that's why you aren't here. You may have to make the occasional visit thought so the town don't notice." She nodded her face void.

"Rhonda are you sure you can take care of Reina by yourself?"

"Of course, I was doing it long before now."

"Okay. I'll be heading out then." Her things were all together, so it only took a few moments before she was at the door. "Call me if anything happens and I'll also stay in touch too. You got quite a bit of money and the house is paid for so you won't have to worry about that, but utilities run high in it so try not to turn on the heat until the last possible moment. Well I'll see you."

"Wait. Here I think you will appreciate these more than me." I handed her the velvet box the held the pearl earrings. She was stunned, wide eyed and mouth open. She held the box with gentle fingers.  
"You're just going to give them to me."

"I was planning to pawn them off but maybe with you they will last longer." She bit her lip holding them close to her chest.

"Thank you, Rhonda." It was uncomfortable to see her so emotional even though it was a felting moment. She nodded once then headed out the door I watched till her car disappeared behind the trees. Limping to the couch I fell into it tired.

It was a surreal feeling. For the first time since my accident I could sit and breathe. I had made it through school (just a week but still), the fear of returning to the house and winning the custody battle. A lot had happened. I still had a long way to go and there will be more issues to arise but as I sat there staring off I felt like everything that had happen to us over the summer was just a dream. Although I shouldn't have a part of me anticipated my parents to walk in at any moment. And the same part of me knew if that happened I would be back in a nightmare.

“So Nessie gets out of in school suspension today.” Brett said taking my bag. I perked up a bit I had forgotten. “Do you think she will be sitting at your table again?” I scrunched my nose at him, none of the kids who had chosen to sit with us the day Nessie did had returned, including Brett. I preferred it that way, just Me, Carson and Lizbeth but it was still irritating that he couldn’t hid his reasoning.

“I don’t know, maybe?” 

“You could ask her.” He said nodding his head. I turned and there she was standing at her locker her brother and cousin next to her. 

“Why don’t you.” He tensed up and looked back at them, Edward looked up and gave a frown towards him. I thinned my lips maybe it would be better for me to ask.

“Nessie!” I called out to her. She was close enough she could hear through the noise. I waved her over when she found the source of the voice. She turned to her cousin and brother, Bella nodded to an unanswered question while Edward frown became deeper. She walked over while the two headed the opposite way.

“Hey!” She said in her chipper voice.

“Hey. How’s having freedom again?”

“Great, you won’t believe how boring it is being in the study hall room all day. I finished all my work before lunch so they gave me more. Mr. Reed wants me to transfer to his AP English class. I can’t do that that’s a senior class. What would I do the next three years?” 

I shrugged my shoulders. “I don’t know, graduate early?” 

“I don’t want to.” She wined. “The whole point was for me to have normal high school life.”

“Point of what?” Brett asked. 

She bite her lip, “Coming here, I was home schooled before.” She looked back towards where her family had once been. “Here’s your apology letter.” She handed me a thick envelope.

“You didn’t have to do this I wasn’t mad ya know.”

“My parents made me.”

“Dr. and Mrs. Cullen or your parents in Germany.”

“My parents.” She gave a coy smile, had I missed a joke?

The bell rang, and Brett tapped my shoulder. “Oh, are you going to be sitting with us today?” 

“If you would like me to yea,” she was excited like the offer was uncommon, perhaps it was with her brother frowning at people like that. 

“Okay see you at lunch.” Me and Brett headed to class I saw him pull out his phone mostly likely inform all his friends that Nessie would be at our lunch table today. As much as I wasn’t looking forward to having them siting with us I was looking forward to chatting with Nessie.

We had just made it to the classroom when last bell rang, normally Mrs. Archer would yell at any students that weren’t in their seat and ready by the last bell, but we were given a pass. Somehow Edward had made it to the classroom too despite him walking Bella to her first period class. At the thought of him he turned his eyes on me. 

How does he do that! Almost immediately he turned away. Taking my seat Mrs. Archer began her class. It came simple, math, even geometry. No interpretations or theories just one answer, though my grandpa said, ‘multiple ways to get that answer.’ Even when I had been held back in seventh grade my math skills still out did most of my peers. As Mrs. Archer continued with the lesson I went ahead and made a grocery list, budgeting the next year was going to be the hard. My mother’s life insurance policy would go through soon given me a monthly check along with Reina’s social security checks, but it still might not be enough but until I got out of the cast it was all we had. 

I made parodic checks to the board not wanting to give Mr. Archer a reason to think I wasn’t paying attention. After the list I went over my planner, just a book calendar really. I had already marked when bills where due and when my checks would come in. I also had to start paying on my medical bills the 4000 Mr. and Mrs. Brooker had collected all went to that, but it didn’t include my physical therapy that I would need. Not to mention I was going to want to start a saving some too for those just in case days. I worked on the math trying to see how I was going to budget the household. We would be living very modestly for a while and even once I got a job it would only loosen the burden a little.

I jumped when the bell rang, other students running to get out the door. “Mr. Pool I need to speak with you for a moment.” Brett who was holding my crutch out turned to her.  
“I need to take Rhonda to her next class.” 

“Mr. Masen could you do the favor of escorting Miss Garden to her next class.” Edward nodded taking the crutch from Brett. Under his gaze I quickly throw everything into my bag handing it to him.  
“Umm thank you.” I said as we headed to my next class. 

“It’s not a problem.” Despite how fast I was trying to walk it still felt like I was moving to slow. “Don’t rush yourself we have plenty of time.” I glared holes into the back of his head. He had made no turn to see me struggle yet he knew.

“How did you get stuck helping me today? You’re usually the first one out the door.” 

“I lost track of time.” His answer was simple and one I couldn’t dispute but it seemed unlikely. “So Renesmee is joining you for lunch today.” It was a statement, one I wasn’t sure how he knew about.

“Ah yea I asked her to.”

“For Brett Pool.” At the mention of his name I knew why Brett wasn’t willing to ask himself, Edward didn’t seem to care for him.

“Well yea Brett asked me to ask.”

“But you don’t care either way.” I glared at him was he accusing me of something.

“Well if she wants to sit with my friends and me I don’t care. I mean she can do what she wants.”

“It was you that put the idea in her head about interrupting the assembly.” There it was. He blamed me for her ISS. 

“Well I had made a joke, but I didn’t think she would actually do something.” I defended, how was I going to know she took my words to heart. He made a weird sorta snort. I scrunched my nose I guess it was my fault she did what she did. “I’m sorry I got her in trouble. I know its hard moving to a new school especially one that’s so different to what you all are use too where rumors spread like wide fire because everyone needs to know every bodies business. Trust me I was just in the middle of it. And I doubt her performance helped ease the transition. As for inviting her to sit with me yea Brett asked me to ask but there were no alterative motives to it. Whatever Brett is wanting to happen in all up to him, I just offered to have her sit with me at lunch. She can do what she wants.” We had stopped in front of my next class, I waited was he going to tell me she wasn’t and to leave her alone if that was the case I wouldn’t listen she was happy I had asked she wanted to join my friends it wasn’t her brother’s choice in what she did. 

He laughed instead, “You are the type that says what’s on your mind.” He handed me my bag leaving me in front of the computer lab. The next two periods went by slowly and when third period  
English ended Brett was waiting outside the door.

“Sorry about earlier.” His mood was sour, and he had been biting at his lip.

“What happened?”

“Oh she’s getting on to me about my assignments. I tried to explain to her that I have football practice, I have to focus on that now especially with the game coming up.” I gave an awkward smile.

“I doubt she took that well.”

“No then she threatened me. If I don’t have all my assignments done and turned in by Monday next week she’s giving me in school suspension. And if that happened I won’t get to play on Friday,  
coach’s rules. 

“Well she’s given you seven days to make it up.”

“You don’t understand I suck at math it’s just too hard and in what way will I need math in my life.”

“Math’s not so bad. You just need to do the assignments, turning in your work for partial credit is better than taking the zero.”

“Will you help me?”

“What?”

“Will you help me? Please?” He had gripped my good hand the warm of it seeping into my skin.

“I don’t know if I really could.” I didn’t want to but it was a better way of putting it.

“Oh please Rhonda. I know your good at and if you help you’ll technical be helping the school win the first game of the year.” He had stopped blocking my path, his face right in front of mine his blue eyes wide with desperation. “Please.”

I thought about it. Helping someone with math wasn’t on my list of things but I needed to be concerned with now, but an idea did strike me. “I’ll help but…”

“Really? Oh Rhonda your amazing.” He pulled me into a hug the shift in weight causing my crutch to fall. 

“Hold on. I’m not doing this for free.”

“What?”

“My tutoring has a fee. I’ll give you a better rate since you are the one helping me to my classes in the morning fifteen dollars an hour.”

“You want me to pay you.” I nodded once. “But…this is a favor, remember you would be helping the school win the game.”

“Fifteen an hour. Or find someone else I’m sure there are others in this school who would help you with your homework. I know Ted tutors, but he charges 25 and Jerry will do your homework for you for 50 dollars per assignment but that’s not going to help you on the tests and if you get caught cheating, ISS.” He gritted his teeth a little angry that I was bargaining for money and not helping him out of the goodness of my heart. Well this heart need food if its going to stay pumping.

“Fine.” He spat, I was probably going to need someone else to carry my things for me after this.

“When should we meet?”

“Tonight, I have practice, but we’ll be done at 6.” I was going to go grocery shopping, I could move it to Sunday. 

“Ah sure I can do that.” We had made it to the cafeteria Carson had gotten a tray for me already and so did Brett’s friend Kyle. But unlike the past week they were both sitting at the same table. I took my set next to Nessie though I could tell others seemed to think they deserved it more. “So, you are joining us today.” 

“You asked me to.”

“Yea your brother didn’t seem to like that idea.” 

“Ignore him he’s just protective. 

“Will do.”

“I didn’t know you were such a good singer Nessie.” Kyle said, he was the big guy who had attempted to flirt with her last week.

“I can hold a tune pretty well but I’m better on instruments, violin being my best. Rhonda’s a much better singer.” I chocked on my sandwich.

“No, I’m not.”

“When have you even heard her sing.” Asked Reanna.

“At the hospital. And you are a better singer. You have a twang in your voice that blends well to country.”

“The hospital?”

“Yea I preform for the patients they enjoy it for the most part. Other than them my family.”

"So do you like to sing and preform?" asked Kyle

"You should make a Youtube channel.” Lizbeth suggested.

“No, I don’t think I have the time for that. Even if I could convince my parents to let me have one.”

"If you decide to get one Carson has a channel." Carson looked up at the mention of her name. I bit a smile it was obvious she hadn't been paying attention to anything.

"Ah yea, CarsonColor is my Username."

"I thought what you did was cool, defiantly made the assembly more exciting. Sorry Liz," Brett said.

"Well while I agree it did make it more exciting I haven't heard the end of it my mom won't stop bring it up at dinner. She thinks you're a bad influence." Lizbeth said to Nessie.

"You know you said you don't get a lot chances to preform, why not do so at the bon fire. Every year we have one the Thursday before homecoming weekend and you wouldn't get in trouble for it this time."

"That would be nice." I let the others keep the conversation up as I ate. Like the first time I had sat with Nessie I noticed the unusual combination of her food and I also saw some of the disgust on the faces of the others so at least it wasn't only me. 

Nessie taking both our empty trays was my que that the bell was about to ring. “Carson,” I waited for her to look up. “I’m not going to need the ride home tonight.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yea I got a job doing some tutoring after school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***So I think this chapter gives a little more insight on Rhonda as a person, good or bad. Let me know what you think also go check out my tumblr sskinner155, its mainly twilight stuff but i post other fandom related things***

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the story way back in my twilight days I've tried writing several times but I'm determined to write it now. Please let me know what you think and go check out my Tumblr page sskinner155


End file.
